our first Christmas
by EmilieBlock
Summary: Alice Brandon is 18 and living in a little house in the forest with her son Ronnie. it's December month and she wants Ronnie to experience Christmas like every other child gets to. can shegive him that all by herself with no money or will she get help? All Human
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the night of the sound of the birds, the cold breeze of the wind the raindrops landing on my cheek making me all wet, my son was chattering his teeth's I took Ronnie closer to me to keep him warm, I heard someone walking close at were Ronnie and I were. I then heard someone call " Em come on main your too slow" and then laughed then another voice answering him "hey hey it's not you caring a lazy kid" then a little girl was laughing and a third voice yelled this time a girl "come on boys let's get home it's cold out here we don't want Soph to catch a cold"

'Mommy?' Ronnie said with a tired voice

'hunny go to sleep again it's early morning' I told him

'but I'm freezing mommy and they are making too much noise a-and I'm not tired' he said with a sleepy voice I smiled knowing he was about to fall back asleep

'just try baby' I said kissing his hair and takes him closer whilst he falls asleep

I woke up again by Ronnie shaking me and yells

'mommy wake up!'

'yeah baby' I ask him

'I'm hungry mommy!'

'yeah baby just give me a sec' I say whilst getting up I take his hand and we start walking out of our little "home"

'where are we going mommy?' he ask me

'to the river to get us washed and then to the city' I answer him

'okay, I see the river mommy! Can I run to it?' he asks

'yeah but not down in it okay baby?'

'understood mommy' he yells whilst running to the river

I walk to the river and get us both washed up

'So are you ready to go to the town Ron?' I ask him

'Yep but why are we going to the town mommy'

'Because it's December baby' I explain

'is that the time you told me about mommy where the city is all pretty and there's Christmas trees everywhere and Christmas balls and Christmas cakes' he ask looking up at me with he's big beautiful brown eyes and a big smile on his lips

'yes hunny it's this time' I answer him whilst taking his hand and start walking

'yummy yaaay I can't wait till we get there' he yells excited

'but mommy we don't got any money' he then says a bit disappointed

'I have a little, baby don't worry' I tell him squeezing his hand a little

'yay thank you mommy this is gonna be our best first Christmas ever' he yells

Thanks for reading hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Ep 2

'wooow mommy this is a lot more beautiful than I have imagined' Ronnie says when we get to the city

I Smile seeing how happy he is 'yeah it's beautiful right?' I say

'yeah A LOT I love you mommy' he yells then giving me a kiss

'I love you too hunny' I say smiling to him

We walk around a little in the city Ronnie runs around looking at all the stuff around with big eyes every time telling me to look

'look mommy its Santa Claus!'

I smile to him and asks 'you want to meet Santa Claus huh?'

'yeah I would loooove to mommy! Come with me' he yells already dragging me with him

'ho ho hoo merry christmas little friend come sit with Santa Claus'

Ronnie stands looking up at his mom a bit shy

'go baby' Alice says giving him a resurrecting smile

He walks slowly to Santa looking at the ground but gets on a big smile when he gets lifted up on santa's lap and he asks

'ho ho hoo is there something speial you wish for christmas this year?'

'yes!' Ronnie yells

'then come here whisper it in my ear'

Ronnie leaned up to Santa's ear and whispered

'I wish mommy she had a mom like me'

'that is a good wish my boy, you have a big heart what do you say to a little present now huh?'

'what is it?' Ronnie asks with big eyes

Santa gives him a pack

'thank you Santa! Look mommy I got a present!' Ronnie yells running to Alice

'ooh you're lucky Ron' Alice says

'Yeah very lucky mommy!' he yells looking at his present

'well we should get some food for you right baby?'

'yes please mommy'

'so what would you like Ron?'

'umm spaghetti with meatballs?' Ronnie asks with a big smile

'at the morning?' Alice asks whilst laughing

'yes I want spaghetti' Ronnie says smiling up at his mom

'why don't you take something else now and then I buy some spaghetti for you later bud?' Alice asks

'okay mommy if it's not too much of course'

'not at all baby ' Alice reassurances him

'okay sure mommy?' he asks whilst looking up at her making sure that he isn't asking for too much

'Yes baby' Alice says

'okay I want to have a croissant with hot cocoa' Ronnie says whilst giggling

'then that's what you get bud'

'what are you getting mommy?' Ronnie asks looking up at Alice

'I'm not hungry right now sweetie' Alice says

'oh okay mommy'

Alice buys Ronnie a croissant and a hot Cocoa and sits down with him while he eats

Thanks for reading hope you liked it please review (:


End file.
